The best birthday gift
by Queen DreamMachine
Summary: It's almost Jun and Megumi's birthday! Everyone of their friends and family are invited. But when Yahiro goes out to get them a present, unexpected things are seen. What will happen to the couple now? RRE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! this is my first fanfic so don't hate me if you don't like it.

Kei: So are Hikari and I like, already couple in this one?

Akira: Kei you desperate weirdo, don't say that about my sweet angel Hikari!

Queen DreamMachine: Yes you are Kei and Akira...seriously?

Tadashi: Guys could we just get this thing going, the faster we get to the story, the faster I get to munch down some of Akira's goodies

Megumi: _Yeah lets get to the story! This one is about me and Yahiro :-D_

Queen DreamMachine: Tadashi and Megumi are right, we should get to the story! Remember, this is my first story so I don't know what you guys will think of it but please try to enjoy!

* * *

Good morning!" Ryuu greeted as he walked inside the greenhouse with Jun and Megumi at his side. Everyone of the S.A members sat calmly as each of them sipped a cup of Akira's tea on a quite joyful Monday morning. Tadashi was especially munching down every bit of Akira's delicious cookies. (

"Here, I hope you can attend", said Ryuu as he held out a colourful envelope, giving it to Akira.

"What's this for?" Akira asked as she took the envelope from him.

"It's an invitation", Jun replied while handing out the rest of the invitations.

"An invitation to what?" Hikari asked with a baffled expression.

"To Jun and Megumi's birthday party, as you can see, it's this Friday", Ryuu explained.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot", Akira said hugging Megumi.

" _We also invited Yahiro, Sakura and Finn",_ Megumi scribbled on her sketch board which Yahiro bought for her on their previous date.

"Speaking of them, here they are", Tadashi said pointing towards the greenhouse doors.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that you shouldn't point!" Akira yelled at him as she fired a fist to his face. Tadashi was then sent flying off of his chair.

"Geez Bear Woman when are you going to stop doing this?!" Tadashi sat in a corner as he pleaded for mercy. While this was going on, Megumi, Jun and Ryuu decided it was a good time to give the visitors their invitation.

" _Yahiro",_ Megumi wrote on her sketch board _, "Here"._

Yahiro took the note in hand and opened it slowly as did Sakura and Finn as Ryuu and Jun also gave them theirs.

"Totally awesome!" Sakura yelled out, " One year older, one year cuter and one year more princely and handsome!".

"Yeah this is amazing, you guys have to let us decorate for you", Finn offered.

"I'll try my best to attend" Yahiro said coolly.

Megumi simply smiled at this and they both shared a moment looking into each others eyes. Yahiro intended to get her the best birthday gift she could ever get. Of course, he would also have to get a gift for Jun as well. (But Jun's gift could wait).

* * *

OMG! Sorry it's so short, but don't worry I will try to make the next chapter longer. I would also like you guys to check out my community called 'Special A Fanfics!' where the stories and chapters are much longer than this. And remember to favourite, follow and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter. I know it's short but I promise that it's good. Also I have a little note down below for you all about the next chapter.

Anyways...

So please review and enjoy!

* * *

"Hiiiiiii Juuuuunnn!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped into her boyfriends arms. It was once again a calm Tuesday morning and Jun and Megumi's birthday was four days away.

"Sakura….. you're squishing…..me…" Jun said struggling to get her off of him. Finn and Yahiro were also there.

"Hey there Sakura", Tadashi greeted with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Akira yelled as she sent Tadashi flying with a fiery fist.

"So Finn, are you looking forward to the party this Saturday?" Ryuu greeted her.

"Yeah, I spent all day yesterday thinking of the perfect present for them", Finn stated looking toward them.

While the couples chatted among themselves, Megumi waited in the background. She watched the friends socializing until she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Megumi I….", Yahiro stopped as she cut him off.

"Ummm….excuse me….I….uh…have somewhere to go", she shuddered as she ran out of the greenhouse. Yahiro hung his head down and clenched his fist as he wondered what he could do about his situation. Nobody noticed that Megumi was gone until...

"Hey, where'd Megumi go?" Hikari questioned.

"Wasn't she just talking to Yahiro?" Tadashi stated looking toward him. Everyone stared at Yahiro curious about where Megumi had run off to.

"Yahiro, where's Megumi", everyone looked toward him. He was petrified and couldn't explain.

"I…I don't know, she just…..", Yahiro shuttered as everyone looked clueless toward him.

"You girls go find Megumi, we'll deal with him…" Kei stated. The girls nodded and with that, Hikari, Akira, Sakura and Finn were off to find their missing Megumi.

* * *

Ok, Ok maybe this one is a little short but I needed to leave it like that so that the next chapter would be a little more effective. Speaking of the next chapter...

Note:

So here's the thing... I've already planned out what I'm going to do for the next chapter but I'm really not sure that you'll like it. So i've decided that for the next chapter, i'll let you guys choose what's going to happen! So here's how it'll go down. I am not going to publish another chapter for this story until it's been exactly two months. Then, by the time the deadline is here I will have probably gotten some reviews written by some of my readers and after that, i'll read them and choose which one I like the best! And if I don't get any reviews about it, i'll just delete the story because nobody wants to help me or review and i'll move on with my life. I'm just kidding... i'll just use my idea and put it in.

But please...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to personally thank all those readers for Private Messaging and reviewing their idea for this chapter. I decided to put in this chapter early because I got really annoyed that I only got one review and three private messages. I am very sorry but I didn't like any of the idea's except one made by a guest who reviewed the story. I didn't use the idea in this particular story but it gave me an idea for another one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it was the one I'd made up originally. So please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Girls POV.

As Akira, Hikari, Sakura and Finn searched frantically for Megumi, they came upon the sad singer sitting on a bench under a large oak tree. They rushed over to her.

"Megumi what's wrong why did you run away?" Sakura asked curiously as they came to sit beside her.

" _I…I…I'm_ fine _"_ she scribbled.

"Come on we know it's got something to do with Yahiro" everyone looked toward Sakura who was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Don't worry Megumi you can talk to us", Hikari assured her with a large, flashing smile.

"Was it there really something that happened between you and….?" Sakura was cut off as Megumi stood up and turned to face them.

"Sakura!" they yelled as to be annoyed with the nosy girl.

"What, i'm just trying to help?" she said.

"Well you're not" Finn stated with a vein popping out of her head as Sakura turned around with her arms crossed and sighed heavily. However, Megumi decided to start writing on her sketchboard to tell her friends what had went on.

" _It was just yesterday that it happened",_ Megumi wrote on her sketchboard starting her story. They all listened attentively.

 _ **Flashback….**_

Megumi skipped through the mall as she just came out of her favourite store, 'Xanadu'. As she was walking past the water fountain, she heard someone screaming and turned around to see who it was. But before she new it…..SPLASH! She fell into the fountain and was doused with water.

"Oh no, I am so sorry", now standing before her was a blonde boy wearing a scarlet red helmet with black padding and a vintage skateboard. The boy fashioned a brown t-shirt with a komodo dragon imprinted on it and brown jeans.

"Are you okay?" the mysterious blonde asked.

"I'm fine….but could you probably help me out of here", she managed to write on her board.

' _Why does this girl write on a board?'_ he thought. ' _I shouldn't say anything in case I get her upset, remember you knocked her into a fountain',_ his thoughts continued as he helped her out of the water fountain.

Megumi picked up the bag of clothes she'd just bought and tried to wring all the water out of it.

"I'm really sorry about your clothes, I lost control when the ride got a little too fast", he explained.

" _Why were you skating in the halls anyways?"_ Megumi translated to her sketch board.

"You see, I was trying to break this all-time record for skate boarding in the mall", he said helping her to dry off. He then noticed that all the clothes that she bought were drowened in the fountain.

"Oh no….I am so, so sorry about your clothes", he apologized, "I'll go in and get them for you".

" _Don't worry about it, I can get new ones",_ she wrote on her barely wet sketch board, " _besides, I wouldn't want both of us to be wet now would you"._ They both shared a laugh at that moment.

"My name's Sukori Saturo by the way".

" _I'm Yamamoto Megumi"._

"Well Megumi, in apology for knocking you into a fountain, would you like me to buy lunch for you?" Saturo asked her.

Megumi was a bit unsure about this. Flattered…but unsure. But still she nodded at saying yes to him. As they walked away, little did they know that a certain blonde haired boy watched them, curious about what they were doing, behind a simple plastic plant.

 _ **Interruption of flashback…**_

"So wait", Sakura interrupted, "this Saturo guy knocked you into a fountain, ruined all your clothes and not to mention hit it off with you….and Yahiro was there the whole time!"

"Yeah, you would have thought Yahiro would've done something by then", Finn said plainly.

"How dare he hurt my sweet Megumi!" Akira yelled with a firey expression, "Don't worry Megumi we'll make him pay!"

"Would you guys hush up, I wanna hear the rest of the story", Hikari complained.

" _As I was saying…."_ Megumi continued.

 _ **Restoration of flashback…**_

Saturo and Megumi found their way to a resturaunt called 'Sushi Yoshitake'. Their mystery spy also followed them there to see what they would do. After they ordered their food, they chatted among themselves.

"So, I'm really sorry to ask but, why do you write on a sketchboard anyway", he asked her.

" _I can assure you that I can speak, it's just that….. I want to do my best to protect my voice_ ", she wrote on her sketch board.

"Wow…. you're really dedicative aren't you" he said admirably. As the chatter went on, they both finished their meals as it arrived, paid for them and walked out of the resturaunt in satisfaction. As too did the mystery spy who also followed them to where ever was their next destination.

"So, am I forgiven for knocking you into the pool?" he asked hysterically. She smiled.

" _Of course you are forgiven",_ he then spotted a dot of sauce on her cheek.

"Wait, Megumi, you heve something on your cheek", he rested his hand on her soft skin and wiped away the sauce on her right cheek. They both took a moment to stare into each other's eyes when as their faces got closer and closer to each other's.

Now the mystery spy was revealed. It was Yahiro. (You probably already knew that but I'm just trying to exaggerate to the big scene).

He jumped out from his next hiding place, behind the bench, and ran up to them.

"What are you doing don't move another muscle!" he ran up to Saturo to grab him by his shirt collar.

"Hey, what's your deal man!" Saturo at his defence pushed him off.

"My deal is why you're with Megumi and why you were about to kiss her!" Yahiro shot back at him. Saturo stared at him clueless about who he was and what he was trying to say.

"Yahiro, this is crazy, what do you think you're doing?!" Megumi didn't use her sketch board to say this as she scolded Yahiro.

"What am I doing? What are you doing….w…with him! " Yahiro pointed at him as he stood there petrified, "Who gave you permission to go out with him, who told you that you could talk to him?"

"Hey, she's not an object so stop treating her like one!" Saturo fought with him.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Yahiro took Megumi by her waist and looked into her eyes and kissed her!

He pulled away.

"This is what you get for messing with Megumi" Yahiro charged at Saturo and took a fist to his face as he sent him flying.

' _What's wrong with him? He's acting like a scoundrel'_ Megumi thought. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to Saturo and helped him up.

"Megumi….." Yahiro started but as soon as he started, he was finished.

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled, "And to think I was actually kinda falling in love with you".

Yahiro's eyes opened widely as he stared at her at a long distance. He didn't know what he'd done.

"Akira used to complain about you when you were in love with her", she said softly, "I didn't know she had it so bad!"

And with that, Yahiro stood there watching her walk away with Saturo, not knowing how badly he'd hurt her or what he'd just done. All he could think about was the words she'd said to him before they walked away.

 _ **End of flashback…**_

" _And that was pretty much it",_ Megumi scribbled, _"I thought he came to apologize to me yesterday at my house but instead…"_

Tears bursted from her eyes. They all came in together to comfort her.

"Well that's Yahiro for you, he's always like that" Finn stated.

"Yeah, don't worry about him and that Saturo guy seems pretty nice you should try going out with him" Sakura said.

" _I can't, he's got a girlfriend"_ Megumi said trying not to hit Sakura.

"Oh, well this doesn't seem right" Sakura calculated, "that is not a good way to date your girl"

"Maybe he just did that to make you feel as if he didn't really like you, guys tend to do that", Akira stated.

" _Really?"_ Megumi asked _"But he showed me a picture of her"_.

"I don't know, it could be his cousin or his sister" Finn said siding with Akira.

"You never know if he could be cheating on you though", Finn added, "Or he could have seen you and fallen in love with you, that happens".

"I'm no expert on love so I really don't know why you're sad about this Megumi, it should've just blown over your shoulder right now, he made a mistake", said Hikari.

 _"It's not that I'm sad about...Yahiro kissed me, and it confuses me that...I don't understand his feelings for me, if he didn't want me kissing that guy then..."_

"Well you know what, I'm tired of talking about this, lets go back to the green house and we can have some tea and cookies!" Akira suggested.

"Yeah, but we gotta make sure the boys are finished with Yahiro", Hikari stated.

"Why don't we just stroll around campus for a little while until class calls", Finn recommended.

" _I'm with Finn"_ , said Megumi.

"Yeah, lets go!" Hikari added excitedly.

* * *

 **So that's pretty much it. On the next chapter I already know what i'm gonna do so no need for you all to think of anything this time. In the next chapter Yahiro will explain what happened when he went to visit Megumi at her house because you all have already seen what's happened at the mall so I needed something for Yahiro to explain too. So I will probably bring out the next chapter soon, probably next month. So I hope you enojyed this! Thank's for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. But first, someone in the reviews asked a question and I am going to answer it. I just forgot what that question is so now I'm gonna check what it was,brb...Okay so that person asked who Finn is.**

 **Finn Coupe Shuzette is a character from SA who came out in the manga. This is for all the people who only watched the anime and never read the manga. Now I'm not gonna sell out the surprise about her because I think you all should find out for yourselves. I was one of those people who only watched the anime and I actually only read the manga to find out about Finn. I only found out about Finn when I read this fanfiction that had her in it and wondered who she was, so when I looked her up I found out she was in the manga. Of course I knew her secret while I was reading it and was just waiting to see when it would be revealed, stupid people who ruined the surprise. Anyway lemme stop babbling about myself now and get back to the answer. If your not into reading everything that you saw in the anime, then the chapter for right after the last episode of the anime is chapter 47. It's also the same chapter that Finn comes in. So, I hope I helped you out there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"So Yahiro, I'm gonna ask you one more time", Ryuu said as he clenched his fists, "what did you do to Megumi?"

Ryuu, Jun, Tadashi and Kei watched Yahiro like four FBI agents as they tried to squeeze questions out of him about the previous event that had happened moments ago. Yahiro sat on a chair while Ryuu and Jun hovered over him with a dark aura surrounding them.

Yahiro shouted back at him, "I'm telling you for the millionth time, nothing happened so would you just get off my case!"

"Listen Yahiro, if I were you, I would answer Ryuu's question", Tadashi whispered to him, "Because, I'm sure he can get his animals to kill you".

"I really don't know why you guys are making such a big deal about this, you don't even know if I did anything wrong", Yahiro shot back at all looked at eachother clueless about what to do.

"But on a totally unrelated note…has Megumi been seeing anyone lately?"

"Oh I see", Kei finally started to grow some interest in the topic, "I think that Mr. Saiga is harbouring some jealousy here".

"Don't jump to conclusions I just asked for no reason okay if you don't wanna answer then just say so!" a vein came to Yahiro's head at the comment. "But really…..has she?" Yahiro blushed.

"No, she hasn't" Jun answered his question, "But, why do you ask?"

"Well…..I saw her with someone", Yahiro blurted out.

"See what I told you guys", Kei stated, "He's jealous".

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Yahiro yelled at him. He sighed heavily. "But since you guys are probably gonna keep me here until I tell you what happened….."

They all took a seat, thinking that the story would take a while to unfold.

Thirty minutes later after Yahiro told the story…

"Well, typical Yahiro", Tadashi said plainly.

"What do you mean by that!" Yahiro shot back at him.

"Well that's just like you Yahiro", Ryuu said without advancement, "You always take things the wrong way".

"I don't blame him", Kei turned to face them. "If I were to see Hikari like that with some other guy, well, I probably wouldn't let him live".

"See, Kei understands my situation", Yahiro glowered.

"I'm not saying I support you in this", Kei smirked, "In fact, it's kind of funny watching you grieve over this".

"What are you trying to say, Kei", Yahiro yelled getting up from his seat.

"I just have one question to ask..." Kei said, "Did you do all that stuff because you like Megumi?"

"That's...none of your business", Yahiro shot back at him "I was just...concerned".

"Okay Yahiro, this isn't helping your problem", Jun said without warning.

"You're right", Yahiro slouched. "So, are you guys gonna help me or not?"

"Well first of all, did you at least apologize to her?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, kinda" Yahiro looked to the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuu looked at him suspiciously.

"Well I came by her house right after all of it" Yahiro said shamelessly.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Tadashi said as he put a hand to his face.

"Well…" Yahiro started.

 **Flashback….**

Yahiro walked up the stairs to Megumi house and knocked on her door hoping to see her. 'I have to see if she's alright' he thought to himself. The door opened suddenly. And there she was. Standing at the door…..Yamamoto Megumi.

"What are you doing here?" Megumi asked sadly looking to the floor.

"Don't talk use your board and….would you let me in", he looked at her. She moved aside the door to let him in.

He broke the silence, "Where's Jun?"

"He went over to Ryuu's without m….."

"Would you stop talking and use your board!" he yelled, "You keep talking when I tell you not to!"

At his comment, he could see she was getting angry.

"What did you come here for, Yahiro", she asked annoyed.

"I just…wanted to know…", Yahiro stuttered between sentences noticing that she wouldn't look at him at all, "What were you doing at the mall with that guy…really", he blurted out.

' _Really?! That's what he came here for! I hate this guy!'_ Megumi thought.

"Look, if that's what you came her for, then there's no need for you to get jealous beca….."

"I'm not jealous!" he shouted at her, "I'm just….concerned". He looked down to watch her seeing that she looked annoyed and angry. Which made him annoyed and angry.

"What were yo doing with that guy! Who gave you permission to go out with him!" he yelled at her.

"Why are you scolding me, i'm not your property!" she shot back.

"You're not allowed to go out with anyone but me, why would you even go with him!?"

"It wasn't even a date, he has a girlfriend!"

Yahiro looked down to see her and noticed that she started to cry.

' _What a hatful guy! What a hatful guy!'_ Megumi thought as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Megumi just...tell me the truth" he boxed her onto a wall so that he was on top of her and she was against the wall, trapped in his arms.

He could tell, she was blushing. He smirked.

"Hey!" Ryuu and Jun barged into the room, "What the hell are you doing!"

" _Ryuu, Jun what are you doing here?"_ Megumi said using her board.

"Oh sure, you use your board when you're talking to them but not when you're with me", he said sarcastically as he let her out of his box.

Ryuu marched up to him and held him by his collar.

"Listen Yahiro, if I've told you once I've told you one million times, don't mess with Megumi", Yahiro pushed him off annoyed by his words. But instead of getting angry, he simply smiled at him.

"If you want me to leave you just have to say so", Yahiro smiled at him still pissed off on the inside. T_T. "Megumi, I'll…..see you later", he smirked as he left.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And that's pretty much all that happened" Yahiro said with an annoyed look at Ryuu.

"Oh yeah, I remember that" Ryuu laughed nervously.

Yahiro basically rolled his eyes and the rest of them laughed.

"Well….do you guys have any idea what I should do?" he asked desparately.

"Maybe you can make it up to her", Jun suggested.

"Tomorrow? On her birthday?" Yahiro said with an unsure face.

"Yeah, surprise her with an amazing present and tell her you're sorry"

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Jun" Ryuu smiled and then got up from his chair. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded him. "But if you do anything to Megumi, there's gonna be hell to pay", he said making Yahiro slump into his chair. Suddenly all of the girls came barging into the room. Including Megumi.

"Hey guys!" a very anxious Hikari called out proceeding to sit next to her boyfriend.

"Come on Yahiro, we have a class just now" Sakura called out to him.

"I also have a class in a few minutes", Finn said as she headed out of the greenhouse.

As Yahiro left with the pink haired girl, he looked over to Megumi one more time an saw her looking at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Megumi" he called out to her but she turned around leaving Yahiro to walk out the door with a saddened face.

* * *

 **Another Authors Note:**

 **So did you like it? Don't worry, I think I know what you'd say. The next chapter will be Megumi's birthday. It will continue...I** **think...I'm thinking that if the chapter is too short, then I'll have the rest of the story go on until it's probably long enough. But when I wrote it out it came up to 6 chapters so I don't know if I should make six chapters or not. I'll see what happens. And the very last chapter will be on my birthday. Yippy! Im thinking of kina putting in an epilogue or something. Anyway I hope I helped you with finding out who Finn is and I recommend that when you guys find an anime you like, you should check if it has a manga to it because I'm telling you, the anime's great and all but the manga gives you more information. Try it out. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people's I hope you enjoy this chapter! End of authors note. It's not very long cuz I dunno what to say. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow! this is Jun and party!?" a very amazed Hikari said. Finally it was Jun and Megumi Yamamoto's big day. Thier friends were just arriving in thier classic ballroom party.

"Easily impressed, Hikari? As expected of Ms. Second Place" Kei teased? At that comment Hikari clenched her fist with a firey glare at Kei while he simply smirked. All of them were dressed exceptionally well.

Hikari fashioned a baby blue dress, with a flowery fringe at the neck. The sleeves hung gently around her elbows and the bottom of the dress pooled near her ankles. The sash ribbon in the middle was held with a tiny flower pin, and her neck held a beautiful, diamond necklace. Akira wore a dark berry purple silk dress, which draped along her bear skin. The soft fabric graced her feminine body and the white lacing at top sat across her chest. Sakura was wearing extravegent strapless bright coral dress, with white and pink diamonds encrusted on the chest trailing down to the left hip in an exquisite pattern. Finn's dress was a strapless blue and yellow sheer dress with a big long peacock flower over the left side dropping to the bottom, it ended at my thighs with a curl pattern. The boys were also well-dressed. Their suits were black...sharp-looking, and well-fitted. Not much to explain.

They were all accompanied by their partners- Kei was with Hikari, Akira was with Tadashi, Ryuu was with Finn and Sakura was determined to dance with Jun. All except Yahiro came alone. Although, he was insistent to make it up to her for...well you know. He'd spent all week trying to find the perfect gift for Megumi and Jun. Well, mostly Megumi. And finally he'd found it.

"Hey guys, let's go check on Jun and Megumi, I wonder what's taking them so long" Akira announced to them.

"Okay, you girls can go check on Megumi, we'll be by Jun", Ryuu said. And with that, they all went up the stairs to their rooms.

Girls POV

"Awwwww...Megumi you look absolutely adorable!" Akira squeeled looking at Megumi in her cute ensamblè. She wore an elegant dark red gown, lace accentuating the taupe, silky fabric lying underneath. It stops just below the knee, and is accompanied by a ribbon-like belt wrapped several times around the tight-fitting waist. The sleeves hug the shoulders and recede just before the forearm, and the dress in it's entirety is lined at the edges with a slightly darker taupe lace.

 _"Thanks Akira, you look great too",_ Megumi wrote on her sketchboard, _"where are the guys?"_

"They went to Jun's room", Finn replied.

"Hey Megumi, are you okay?" Hikari asked true the clearly sad girl, "this is a birthday party that everyone's supposed to enjoy".

 _"I'm still sad about Yahiro",_ said Megumi, _"I wanted to try to make it up to him"._

"What do you have to make up for", Akira complained, "it's his fault, he should be making up for it, that stupid beast hurt my poor Megumi".

"Dont worry Megumi, I've already got a plan", Sakura started, "I've got it covered". They all started listening attentively as Sakura explained her plan. But throughout the whole thing, Megumi could hardly hear what Sakura was saying as she was thinking about what the pink haired boy was doing right now.

Boys POV

"Happy birthday Jun" all the boys congratulated him with a smile.

"Thanks guys", said Jun. Then his gaze turned toward Yahiro who was sulking in the background looking out at the window

"Yahiro, are you feeling okay?" Jun asked.

"I don't feel like doing anything anymore", he said softly.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself", he looked down.

"Yahiro, try not to ruin Megumi's birthday please, she's probably already angry that you're here", Tadashi said freely.

"Do you want to die today, Tadashi?" Yahiro glared at him.

"No, no you just keep doing what you're doing!" Tadashi replied frightened of what Yahiro was capable of doing.

"If this is about Megumi, then why don't you just apologize already".

"I can't exactly do that anymore now can I", they all looked toward him, " she kinda hates me now if you didn't notice".

"She doesn't hate you", June encouraged.

"Just you're personality", Tadashisaid plainly.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Yahiro's eyes beamed at him once again as Tadashi cowered in fear.

"Dont worry, she has to forgive you, today of all days". Yahiro simply sighed and thought about what the singer was doing right at that minute.

Normal POV

Megumi walked down the staircase to the ballroom where her party was taking place. Yahiro stared at the singer as she walked down the dark material clung to her frame, draping perfectly over her curves. As she walked the dress trailed along the ground following her sweet vanilla like scent. Her face forced a slight smile almost sad. Walking next to her was Jun. He clutched her arm and raised his hand to wave to everyone who was watching them. They all clapped at to watching the twins walk down to greet them.

"Juuuuun!"Sakura lunged toward her boyfriend, "you look so cute and grown up, even cuter than usual!"

"S-Sakura y-y-you're choking me!" he struggled as Ryuu and Akira tried to get her off of him. As this was happening, a certain pink haired boy was staring at a certain songbird.

"Ah...um..." Yahiro stuttered trying to get the Megumi's attention.

"What is it Yahiro?" Megumi asked as she accidentally caught his gaze.

"Y-you look...you look nice"

"Thanks, you look nice too"

"Megumi, come on, you gotta go" Sakura came in on their conversation and pulled Megumi away. Yahiro watched as Megumi ran away with her friend.

"We'll be right back!" she called out to him. At this he simply sighed. "Why can't I talk to her? Why am I acting like this?" he angrily thought aloud.

"Did you say something Yahiro?" Kei came up to him.

"What? Oh, nothing", he sighed heavily and looked to the ground. Just as he raised his head up he noticed that someone was on a stage. Is that...Megumi?! Megumi is on stage! What the hell was Megumi doing on stage!?

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen", Megumi started, "To thank you for coming to this event, I would like to sing you a song".

"Huh?" Yahiro was confused.

"This song is dedicated to Yahiro, thanks for making my singing better", she continued. Now Yahiro was blushing.

"Its called 'Hatsukoi', I hope you enjoy it"

 _Saigo no kisu wa_  
 _Tabako no flavor ga shita_  
 _Nigakute setsunai kaori_

 _Ashita no imagoro ni wa_  
 _Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou_  
 _Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

 _You are always gonna be my love_  
 _Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_  
 _I'll remember to love_  
 _You taught me how_  
 _You are always gonna be the one_  
 _Ima wa mada kanashii love song_  
 _Atarashii uta utaeru made_

 _Tachidomaru jikan ga_  
 _Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru_  
 _Wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

 _Ashita no imagoro ni wa_  
 _Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru_  
 _Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

 _You will always be inside my heart_  
 _Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_  
 _I hope that I have a place in your heart too_  
 _Now and forever you are still the one_  
 _Ima wa mada kanashii love song_  
 _Atarashii uta utaeru made_

 _You are always gonna be my love_  
 _Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo_  
 _I'll remember to love_  
 _You taught me how_  
 _You are always gonna be the one_  
 _Ima wa mada kanashii love song_  
 _Atarashii uta utaeru made_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Did you like it? I just thought it was so romantic. Through my writing this chapter I'm just thinking about if a guy would sing for me. Oh mi goshhhhh! That would be the sweetest thing everrrrrrrrr! Lol... I'm very sorry I ended it so soon. But I just thought that it would have been really dramatic if I ended it here.**

 **Also sorry for my bad japanese. I don't know if there are any mistakes but as you can see, in the song Megumi sings, most of the song lyrics are in English and the rest are in japanese. The song is a real song from Japan sung by Utada Hikaru and I really like it, you should listen to it. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the Japanese lyrics only so I translated it myself and I'm not that educated with the language so I put some of the lines in English alone. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Yeah so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you can read the next chapter that's on my birthday! Yay! I'm like here right now and I'm really excited for my birthday like a little child, haha. I laugh. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**py! Happy Birthday to me! Today is my special day on the 20th of August. My birthday. In the story, it's Megumi's birthday and in real life, it's my birthday.**

 **Queen Dream Machine: Up top Megumi! *high fives Megumi***

 **Megumi: Yeah! *high fives QDM***

 **Hmm, t** **he day I turn one year older. Oh no! I'm getting too old. I'm gonna get wrinkles and stretch marks. When I was little I always wanted to be big and turn older bcuz I thought it would be fun. Anyways guys this is the very last chapter. There are no more. Not even an Epilogue. I was gonna do one but that's way too much work. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yahiro's POV

I was mesmerized. All through the song I could only stare at the songbird on I just kept on thinking vigorously, _'That song...it was...for me?'_. ' _After everything I did, how could...'._ Her voice sounding like an angel singing from above as the words she intoned kept me silent. I turned my head away blushing with slight anger.

Megumi's POV

I looked out at the audiance and that familiar face passed over me. Yahiro. I don't understand why but he looked angry for some reason. _'Did he not like the song?'_ I thought. As I walked down the stage a frown covered my face as the crowd applauded me. _'If only he knew, that the only reason I sang well, was because I watched him during the whole performance'._

Author's POV

Megumi searched and searched for Yahiro and couldn't find him. Everywhere she looked all she could see were invited guests ready to ask her many questions and prevent her from finding her crush. She decided to see if her friends knew where he went and strodded up to them.

 _"Does anyone know where Yahiro is?"_ Megumi came up to her friends.

"I don't know, although I thought I saw him walk up the stairs to the balcony" Jun answered her.

 _"Oh, in that case, i'll be right back ok"_ she answered him. With that, she walked away in yet another search for Yahiro.

"Hey Takishima?" Hikari turned to her boyfriend.

"Hm, what is it Hikari?"

"I'm worried about Megumi" she complained, "Shouldn't we go and help her look for him, I mean, she's probably in desperate need to find him.

"Megumi and Yahiro will be fine, they've got thier own problems to deal with" Kei replied leisurley.

"But..."

He cut her off. "Hikari try not to get involved please", he said with a straight almost humorous face.

"Ugh, fine" Hikari crossed her arms.

"Humf, I don't understand her anymore, she's so confusing" Yahiro said to himself as he stood at the ledge of the balcony, looking out at the night sky. Her beautiful singing voice echoed in his head. He laughed to himself, "What have you done to me Yamamoto Megumi". Then, footsteps were heard walking through the corridors of the Yamamoto mansion. He peered to the corner of the wall and looked to where he heard the noise. And then he saw her. Megumi. Although part of him was telling him to stay and wait for her to find him, he ignored that feeling and decided to hide from her behind a cornered wall and watched her walk away continuing her search. He then strode in the opposite direction down another hall to depressingly await the party's end. Then he came to yet another balcony where he could stare out at the stars. He sighed.

"Yahiro, what are you doing here?" a very curious Hikari startled him. Yahiro jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean, I should be asking what you're doing here" he simply yet nervously replied.

"Hmm, hey Yahiro, are you by any chance avoiding Megumi?"

" I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled at her, "Why don't you just go back to the party downstairs and stop minding people's business". Hikari glared at him filled to the brim with nothing but angry and annoyance.

"You're so annoying! First you do this with Akira now Megumi!" Yahiro was startled at her words, "Do you have any idea how to talk to people!".

"There really isn't anything I can do anymore you know" he shot back at her, "I don't know what to do, she's not going to listen to me anyways, she probably hates me by now, just like every other person I meet".

"I don't hate you", a familiar voice appeared.

"What?" Yahiro and Hikari stared at the female standing there.

"I don't hate you Yahiro", Megumi said entering the conversation.

"Ummm...awkward" Hikari said proceeding to go back down to her friends.

As Hikari left the room, the both of them got closer.

"What do you mean...all week, you wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't answer any of my calls you wouldn't stay in the same room as me and you wouldn't even look at me...the hell you're not even looking at me right now!"

Megumi's head was faced down. Yahiro was right, she wasn't looking at him. Therefore she looked up slightly.

"I'm sorry..." the light brunette girl finally faced him. Now Yahiro was red, almost angry but blushing now. "Y-Yahiro, a-are you okay?" Megumi hid behind her sketch board.

"Why are you apologizing?" his voice became soft, " I should be apologizing to you right now".

"What are you..."

"Look I'm-I'm really sorry Megumi", he started, "I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean to hurt you. When I saw you with that guy I just...I don't know what came over me. You make me smile Megumi all I could think about is you. And right now I don't know if you're mad at me or not but I just wanted you to know that, I-I love you Megumi".

Those words echoed in Megumi's head as they both stood in silence. _'Y-Yahiro...he, loves me?'_

"You know, I was never mad at you", her voice became happy, "I guess I was just confused...I was confused about how you felt about me and how I felt about you". Megumi looked up at him and smiled joyfully giving him a concerned face." Now I know! Now I know I love you too Yahiro!"

"I see" he smiled. She smiled back. Which gave him a thought "Oh yeah, I forgot, I need to give you you're birthday gift". Then, Yahiro's hands cupped her cheeks. Her body shivering.

"Yahiro, what are you..."

"Stop talking..."

Suddenly, all Megumi could feel were Yahiro's soft lips touching hers. A gentle, lingering touch of the lips, a hesitation played on both parts as they touch as if they're both taking the time to memorize the feeling. Light nibbles on the lips, hands wandering, bodies pressing closer together as the passion reaches an overwhelming level.

"YAHIRO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SWEET MEGUMI!" Akira with the rest of thier friends gathered around them with slightly humored, awed and angry faces. Megumi stood there embarrassed while Yahiro looked down at her and smirked.

"We just came to tell you that the first dance is starting and Megumi has to be there and we gotta see you guys making-out?" Tadashi looked disgusted.

"Aww, did you guys work it out, I knew my plan would work" Sakura squeaked.

"DON'T BE SO SUDDEN!" Akira yelled whacking Tadashi on his head sending him flying.

"See, I told you it would work out Yahiro", Hikari spoke.

"Hikari", Kei looked towards the interfering raven haired girl and covered his face, "You got involved didn't you".

"Don't say it as if it's a bad thing!" Hikari said pointing toward him.

"Whatever let's just head down to the party" Yahiro suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late for the dance" Jun replied.

As the group left the balcony only one question ran through Megumi's head. _'What was the gift?'_

* * *

Finally the dance. All partners gathered around the ballroom to dance the waltz. First it started with Megumi dancing with her father and Jun dancing with his mother. Then it continued with many guests joining them in the dance. Now Megumi was sitting on a chair watching the couples in the ballroom. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Shall we dance" he asked her.

 _"S-Saturo what are you doing here?"_ Megumi wrote in her sketch board.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday Megumi", he held out a purple gift bag covered inpolka dots.

 _"Um, thank you"_ Megumi sketched checking to see if Yahiro was anywhere to be found watching them. As soon as that was assured, she opened it.

 _"It's the clothes you wet when we met"_ she gazed at them.

"After you got home I went back to get them but they weren't there, so I had to buy new ones for you, it took as lot out of me to find them and a lot of money too but I couldn't just do that and not repay you".

"Thank you".

"So, my original question comes to mind, would you like to dance, Megumi".

He outstretched his hand to lead her but she refused. "Well you see the thing is", finally her gaze was caught on Yahiro. He stood on the stairs right above the ballroom and watched the two of them speak. She could see the frown on his face. Saturo's gaze eventually caught hers.

"Oh, I see" he looked at her, "I suppose the both of you worked it out".

 _"I'm really sorry but, I don't want to dance right now_ _"_ she refused him.

"I understand", he smiled at her, "It's okay, he likes you, I can tell".

Soon, he walked away, without saying another word. Megumi then saw that Yahiro was gone. _'Where here did he go?'_

"Megumi" Yahiro startled her, "Who was that?"

"Um,n-nobody, y-you wanna d-dance?".

"Sure", Yahiro answered with a smirk.

As he led her do the dance floor the two of them started their dance **.** He held her close, her body moulding into his as if they were made for each other. They were made for each other. Placing her hands on his shoulders he danced silently, nothing but short gasps of breath were to be heard. Slowly she moved her hands up to his neck and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her impossibly closer as two people slowly resembled one. Slowly pushing one of her loose tendrils behind her ear, he smiled a genuine smile. She was beautiful and she was his. Then slowly he moved her away, she looked up confused, but within a second he twirled her around like a doll and pushed his front into her back, still moving slowly side to side. His smile against her skin, and strong arm across her upper shoulder as they danced with a melody no one else could hear. Afterall they were in complete harmony as they danced the night away.

"Yahiro, I don't understand", she suddenly broke the silence.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, I didn't understand you're gift... you said you were gonna give it to me, and instead, you kissed me", she started, " What was it, I'm...confused".

"You're gift?" he smirked, "You really are an idiot...you're gift, was my love, true love. You're gift was my true love's kiss".

She simply stared at him.

"Yahiro..."

"Or maybe I should've gotten you another board, you talk way too much", he said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Where is you're board anyways?" he noticed then that her sketch board was on the chair and that she couldn't possibly dance with it in her hands. Therefore, he made another plan. "I'm tired and a little hungry", he let go of her, " come on, go get you're sketch board and let's go get something to eat".

She put on a big grin as if nothing could break her in her joyful mood at that moment and went to get her board as Yahiro requested.

 _'True love's kiss huh? That's the best gift I've ever gotten from Yahiro!'_ she thought as she walked away to the dining room with the Saiga heir's hand wrapped around her waist. _'It really is, the best birthday gift!'._

 **The End!**

* * *

 **And that's pretty much it. Thanks so very, very much for reading it. I hope I can write many, many, many more stories for all of you all to enjoy! Please leave you're thoughts about the story in the reviews. Thanks for reading! And guys I just want to inform you that sometimes I will be tagging in my friends who are also on . Feel free to check out their profiles and their stories:**

 **La la Land**

 **S-Ray Scorpion**

 **Abnormal Universe**

 **Just a girl that LOVES anime**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Special A (although I wish I did, if I did the series would be continuing by now...SA needs another season!)**


End file.
